


Favorable

by HeereandThere



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: I Know It's Not Halloween But Whatever, Junkenstein, Junkenstein Wins, Junkenstein's Monster - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeereandThere/pseuds/HeereandThere
Summary: "Behold, good doctor. I offer you that which you seek. The spark of life. I want only one thing in return. A day will come when I call on you for a favor...""And no matter what that is, you will honor it."





	Favorable

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I'm putting on here, so yay! I was only recently looking into things about Junkenstein's Revenge (since I wasn't into Overwatch during the event), and I had the urge to write about alternative versions of my two favorite characters.

The deed had been done. The "guards" and the Lord of Adlersbrunn slaughtered, the castle seiged and nearly destroyed. Nearly was the key word; the lower chambers were spared, including Junkenstein's laboratory. The doctor was relieved, since even though the small German town had been seized, his work was only beginning. If his most recent creation worked out so well, taking other places would be simple. That is, if the Witch and the Reaper felt the same and were willing to continue with their full cooperation.

It had only been a few hours since the attack on the town had ended, but Junkenstein was already back down in his lab, working to search for every blueprint or rough design for his creature. The Zomnics and the still nameless (he was never good at remembering names, so what was the point?) behemoth were nice and all, but if he had more like his monster... Now that would make for a real show.

Hearing a titter behind him, Jamison whirled around, attention ripped away from a very early design concept, to see the Witch herself, followed closely behind her loyal servant and his... less loyal servant. The massive "man" stood still, no emotion in its dead eyes; it had disappeared into the woods the night before, but Junkenstein had known it would return. It had to.

"Hard at work, I see." The Witch sounded satisfied. If you listened hard enough, excited. "You've put my magic to good use."

"Of course I have!" It was cocky, yes, but Junkenstein was a cocky man. The Witch's smile faltered slightly, but remained nonetheless. "That guy's a beaut'. Well, in its own twisted way." The monster didn't acknowledge the mention of itself. It made you wonder if it was even capable of understanding speech.

"Don't forget the price." The Reaper finally spoke, his voice gruff and face always morphed into a wicked grin, making him seem somewhat mischievous in his wording. Like his master, almost enthusiastic in this situation. "This doesn't come for free."

Junkenstein waved his hand dismissively. "I know, I know. One favor," he lifted a finger, "and I have to honor it. It's no problem."

"Oh, no, no." The Witch shook her head and waved her hands defensively. "Well, not for us, in the least. You're a different story." She and the Reaper exchanged pleased glances with one another.

Junkenstein raised an eyebrow, not quite sure what exactly she meant. Noticing the expression on his face, she was quick to explain.

"You see, the spark of life I bestowed upon you can't be conjured out of thin air."

The Reaper began, also. "A life for a life. That's how the cycle goes."

"Usually, these experiments take only a few shards. But this one required much, much more than that, and we need to be compensated."

"The cycle has to continue for our gain," the Reaper made a circular motion with his fingers, "and this is the most convenient way." He shrugged casually.

For a moment, the doctor paused, calculating what he was just told; however after a moment, he realized, with horror. Oh, God, no. He just wanted to get revenge on the people who ridiculed him. He had never been told growing up that giving up your life could be considered a favor.

"No, no, no, no!" He backed up slightly, waving a finger in protest. "Any other favor, but not that!" Wordlessly, the Witch gently touched Junkenstein's monster's arm, and it was as if the creature had been dead and lurched to life. Even if it wasn't her creation, it wholeheartedly (as wholeheartedly as an apathetic abomination could) obeyed her will. After seeing what his invention had done to the citizens of Adlersbrunn, Jamison was very quickly beginning to get more and more nervous as it stepped towards him. One step... Two steps... Three steps... It was inadvertently menacing, no matter what the situation was.

"No, no, please no! I'm begging you!" He was up against the wall now, still trying to press further away from the approaching threat. The other two were watching with eerie grins on their faces. The Witch had something in her hands; an empty crystal that would contain  _his_ spark of life. Four steps... Five steps... Six... 

It had massive strides, determined to reach him, making the objective closer and closer in a smaller amount of time. Not so very fortunate for Junkenstein. Seven steps... Eight...

Rotting, green hands wrapped around his neck, lifting him upwards with ease and causing breathing to become a hastle. The man grabbed at those hands and swung his legs, desperate to break free; deep down, he knew his resistance was a fruitless effort. Just like the Alchemist's. And the Gunslinger's. The Soldier's. The Archer's. The Lord's. 

He stared into those emotionless eyes with a pathetic expression, and saw for a moment that the creature seemed to hesitate.  _This_ was its creator. The man who had contributed greatly towards its existence. After a minute, the wait was over, and it seemed to snap back into reality.  _This_ was its creator. This pathetic excuse for a scientist that was just another pawn in the Witch and the Reaper's game. It shifted to where one hand held Junkenstein, while the other held its weapon. It was made to obey. But not obey this one.

"Please... Please..." Junkenstein was whimpering, pleading now. This only made the monster more willing to follow its command. Finger on the trigger, it grunted, almost like a final goodbye to this man. He seemed to understand, shutting his mouth in shock and fear. He attempted to struggle one more time, however, before it was too late.

The Witch and the Reaper watched on, the Witch raising the crystal in her hand to ensure his death wasn't in vain. The monster finally pressed down, very abruptly ending its creator's life with no remorse.

Content with their reward for helping the scientist, the remaining two left, along with the one responsible for the final causality in Adlersbrunn, and went back the way they came. The town was silent, having been evacuated or attempted to be at the first sight of the four of them, giving a creepy atmosphere as only three were the last to leave. 

After Junkenstein's untimely death and the mysterious disappearance of the Witch, the Reaper, and his monster, the tale became legend in the small town. The royal scientist became known as a villain rather than the brilliant inventor he was, and the tale says that the two who helped him went on to do the same for others who wished for the gift of life. The monster was their brute force, a servant to them. The name Junkenstein was never uttered between them again, and after a while, they became fiction themselves, fading away into stories. 

And as the last fires in Adlresbrunn were put out, and all four of those involved vanished, thus ending the tale of Dr. Jamison Junkenstein.


End file.
